Frostbite
Frostbite (凍傷 Tōshō) is a Frieza Race warrior who was the main villain of the Frostbite Saga and the overarching villain of the Unknown Planet Arc Appearance In his first form he has blue skin, a light green bio-armor and cyan gems on his head, wrists and shins. He has two black horns that extend at a ninety degree angle. He has Red eyes with grayish hash marks down his cheeks, legs and arms. He wears a variant of the armor that Saiyans wear that is Gray and Blue with a logo that shows a silhouette of his head on it. In his second form he is much taller and has armored pauldrons that extend from his shoulders and armor that looks similar to the Saiyan Armor, he still has the stripes across his arms, tail, legs and cheeks, his gauntlets and greaves have spikes coming off them. He has four horns, two going upward at a 45 degree angle and two going downward at a 45 degree angle. In his third form he gets a little shorter and he has three horns, one curving back slightly, one curving all the way back and one curving upward from the back of his head. His red eyes are fully red now and he has gained a mask that has four horizontal marks across his mask. He still has the hash marks across his arms, legs and tail and his gauntlets and greaves still have the curved spines from his last two forms. In this form he loses the longer armoured pauldrons and instead gains pauldrons that have two spiked curves that go upward and on his thighs he gains two armor plates. In his Fourth form he loses much of the spines from his previous forms he has four horns, two straight upward and two going off two the side and slightly backward. He keeps the mask though loses the lines, his entire body is now covered in bio armor and his gauntlets and greaves no longer contain the spines and his tail no longer has a spine on it. His Fifth form is his most powerful form and it shows, he continues to have the four spines from his previous form although the two on top now curve downward and the two to the side now curve upward, His mask now has two downward markings that look similar to fangs. His Bio Armor changes from having his whole body and back to bits and pieces although the skin no longer has the linear markings, his chest bio armor has two elevated shoulders with two spines each. He has thigh gaurds and both his gauntlets and greaves now have two sharper and longer spines. His Back now also has four spines extending from it and his tail now has an eloganted spine. Personality Frostbite is brutal, ruthless and also brutally honest, heartlessly killing minions while angry at a minion he can't lose. He mercilessly murders many namekians and saiyans without much thought, although he is very quick to anger and hot headed. In his Second Form he is shown to be much more brutal, His third form is more sadistic, his fourth form is much more formal and regal, and his final form is shown to be much more evil, killing people mercilessly. Biography Before Series Not much is known about Frostbite's lineage, training, or his raise to power, but some things have been implied by what he and others have said, He is not part of Frieza's family, though as he is one of the last surviving members he was able to take over what was left of Frieza's empire. Frostbite Takeover Saga Frostbite first appears in his ship after Flan and Sherbet report back about the roaming Namekian, angry at them he kills one of his minions to make an example. After Sherbert's death at the hands of Echo he angrily kills another minion before deciding to send out Flan and he is then eventually defeated, causing him to summon the Freezie Force. Captain Freezie Saga Frostbite takes a bit more of a role, summoning the Freezie Force and giving them orders from his ship and killing two more minions along the way, after Yogurt, Iceberg and Freezie come back he kills Yogurt as an example, After Iceberg fails, he attempts to kill Frostbite Saga Other Dragon Ball Stories Power Abilities Video Games Voice Actors English: James Centers Japanese: Unknown Battles Fatalities * '''Tomas (Minion 42): '''Shot through the heart with an Energy Beam * '''Cumba (Minion 57): '''Choked to death with tail * '''Cado (Minion 84): '''Shot through the heart with an Energy Beam * '''Dura (Minion 105): '''Sliced in half with a Death Wave, Was Called the New Flan * '''Yogurt: '''Shot through the neck with an energy Beam * '''Lem (Minion 46): '''Shot through heart with an energy beam. Was Called the New Sherbet. Trivia